Mask
by NeciD
Summary: Draco decides to let go of his unrequited love for Harry.


A/N:I don't make anything from this or own any of the characters. Please enjoy!

**Mask**

I could feel the lump in my throat and the tears at the back of my eyes threatening to run down my cheeks. As I blinked and looked up to the sky a traitor tear escaped and ruined my mask of indifference. This perfect thing I had created throughout childhood, ever since I could form sentences, my Mask. It helped me in all sorts of situations whether they be when I was too nervous or embarrassed, even when I was too scared or upset. However, now, it's broken into tiny little shards of glass upon the ground. Picture it as you will like a piece of a two way mirror, one can look at it and not notice a thing while another may notice a faint reflection of the person behind the glass but can often be deceived by their own reflection.

I quickly swipe at the tear, looking around discretely seeing if anybody noticed that I was crying, they hadn't. It could be my own selfish pride that wants this mask to stay put but it could be my heart that is breaking it to pieces. Two opposing forces working against each other to make my life a confusing jumble of mistakes one after another.

Here I am now on your wedding day planning on ruining the single most happiest day of your life. I see the two of you at the alter, you're facing one another when the priest tells you that you're now husband and wife. The two of you look so happy so loving and carefree, like nothing could put you down no matter what life put in your way. You smile at her and she smiles back and at the same time you both bring your heads in, kissing each other softly, briefly.

I bring a ragged breath into my lungs, one I feel none too deserving of, a man who had true intentions to ruin something so lovely and so pure. My hand comes up to swiftly wipe away the single tear , the one piece of evidence of my feelings towards you. This kind, gentle man now turned husband and soon to become father. You touch the slight bulge of her stomach and she puts her own hand on top of yours.

My heart is beating so fast and my sweaty hands are clenching into fists; I feel light headed so I sit down on one of the seats. I know I'm not supposed to be here and I know I shouldn't be here, but I can't not be here. Being here mean that I've admitted defeat. It's a lot for me to handle I realise so I take a glass off the table beside me and drink all of it's alcoholic content in one go. With a slightly foggy mind I find myself no longer caring what happens to me. My mask may be shattered but my heart hurt like hell and my pride didn't exist anymore. This one moment of self pity was merely that, I think to myself, a moment. I stand up to leave the ceremony while brushing away any wrinkles on my black suite and gather my wits about me. It's time to be a man and let this whole thing go.

With my Mask clearly put back together I make my way slowly towards the door. I went over all the different scenarios in my head a million times each new one bringing me closer to a dream and farther apart from reality. I could've stopped the wedding when the priest asked if anyone objected to the ceremony and I could've taken you away and been happy with you for the rest of my life. But you wouldn't have been happy and in turn I would've felt like crap from taking you away from this person you married today. I could've told you so many times that I loved you and only wanted to be with you, but my pride always ended up in the way. I think this has all has been a mistake.

Like a two way mirror I felt like I could see you but you couldn't see me, the real me or the reason why I am here. I turn around and see you talking to your friends probably about how happy you are and they reply with happy congratulations. I smile, just this once, for you with all the emotions I feel, love, hate, happiness and pain. As you look up from your conversation you meet my eyes, you appear to be confused but still you're smiling. Soon confusion is making up most of your expression and there is no sign of that smile I shouldn't love. You shake your head and look away.

Picture it as you will like a piece of a two way mirror, one can look at it and not notice a thing while another may notice a faint reflection of the person behind the glass but can often be deceived by their own reflection.

I grab the door knob and open the door. As I walk out of the church I think, the biggest mistake I ever made was letting myself fall in love with you.

"Goodbye, Harry."

-End-

A/N: Tell me what you think! I accept criticisms and just about anything :D  
>Thank you for reading!<p> 


End file.
